


it might be you

by brhboreas



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brhboreas/pseuds/brhboreas





	it might be you

加州的阳光比他印象里要明亮得多。不过或许他没资格说这样的话，毕竟他对这里的所谓“印象”也大多来自于四年前那个暴雨的深夜。Eduardo来到候机厅，找了一个位置坐下，不多的行李放在身旁。规矩的西装三件套让他感到热，他于是脱下了外套，挂在行李上，衬衫纽扣解开了两颗。

他抬起手表看了看时间：算上时差，自己要乘坐的下一班到纽约的飞机在四个小时之后。面对这三个多小时的空闲时间，Eduardo有些不知所措。他习惯于从新加坡直飞纽约，本来就极少会转机，在加州停留更是头一次。他四处张望了一下，然后从口袋里拿出手机，按下了开机键。这台已经用了两年多的诺基亚在开机时总是极其缓慢，他有些焦急地敲着机身，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，在屏幕终于亮起来之后松了一口气。看着桌面上弹出的消息，他不露声色地笑了笑，挨个回复过去，又打了个电话，向纽约的接待确认了接机事宜。

接下来的时间他也不知道会发生什么，但他觉得至少不该浪费在这张狭窄的椅子上。所以他活动了一下身体，拎起行李，在机场里闲逛了起来。

这是他第一次有较长的时间停留在这个机场，但这里也没什么好逛的。无非是些免税店一类的。他的目光只在一间星巴克停留了片刻，而后便拖着行李继续走。他看到工作人员推着一摞推车走过，侧身避让了一下。漂亮高挑的空乘们急匆匆地走过。一对老夫妇有说有笑地走着，他忍不住多看了一眼他们脸上洋溢的笑容。他知道有几个年轻女孩在偷偷看他，他对此不甚在意，只是不小心对视时他也会回以一个礼貌的微笑。

他最后差不多来到了安检的地方。熙熙攘攘的人群像嗡鸣的蜂群一样喧闹。Eduardo并不那么喜欢吵闹，他打算离开，却在转身前一秒被一个身影定在了那里。

Mark。

那人一头卷毛，刚刚走出安检口，正在穿上那件灰色的连帽外套。他的脸上没什么表情，默默地穿好外套，把里面的帽子胡乱拿出来，又把为了过安检而拿出的东西一一收回包里，然后就背起包来急匆匆地转身离开人群，抬头辨认着路标。

Eduardo看着他在确定好方向，就要急匆匆地赶过去的时候看到了自己。他看着Mark用一种可以说是惊慌的表情看着自己，不禁咧开嘴角笑了笑，高高地抬起手臂朝Mark挥舞起来。

-

Mark说他是来赶一班去往英国的飞机，会在三小时之后起飞，而该死的Dustin不知道发什么疯，非要他提前这么久过来，挑了各种诸如航班提前、司机的母亲生病、路上堵车、星座运势说之类的没什么可信度的理由，甚至还做出了“如果Mark你不听我的我立刻离开facebook”这种，让Mark险些不冷静地把他连人带铺盖踢出facebook大楼的威胁。

“他脑子里肯定是住了恶魔。我觉得我有责任拯救他，比如让他多加加班清醒一下。”

Mark恶狠狠地说道，而Eduardo忍不住大笑起来。服务员走来把两人点的咖啡放在桌上，Eduardo热情地说了谢谢，Mark轻轻点了点头。

“也别那么说，咳。想想看，如果不是Dustin，也许我们就遇不到了呢？”

Mark停顿了一下，耸了耸肩：“好吧，看着这个份上，我可以放过他这一次。”

两人现在面对面坐在一家星巴克里。椅子硬邦邦的，但这不再让Mark觉得如坐针毡，他不再像最开始那样急着逃走。Eduardo为此小小地放松下来，而他知道更难的在后面。他提了一口气，Mark看着他，等着他说话。他看着Mark，之前准备了无数次的说辞都梗在了喉咙里。

“先喝点咖啡吧。我觉得这东西没有红牛实用，我也不喜欢热饮，不过……”Mark再次耸了耸肩，“随便了。”

Eduardo听从了Mark的建议。咖啡的热气似乎让他更镇定了一点。

“Mark，我想，我只是想……”他低下头，慢吞吞地挽着袖口。每往上挽一圈，他都会先停下来，把边缘的褶皱抚平再继续。Mark咽咽口水，他看着细细的汗珠从Wardo额头上流下来，产生了一点要想去帮忙擦掉的冲动。

“你愿意听一听我的事吗？”

Mark眼睛睁大了些，Eduardo抬起眼睛瞥了一下，看得出其中愉快情绪的闪烁。Mark轻轻点头：“当然。”

“你知道，我现在在新加坡做生意。”Mark的情绪似乎给了他说下去的勇气，Eduardo低下头继续整理袖扣。他感觉到前所未有的踏实，呼出了一口气，似乎不再那么紧张了，“我最近投资的一家公司，CEO和你当时一样，很年轻。当然了，比你当时要大一点，不过大概也就是刚刚大学毕业的年纪……”Eduardo抬起头来，朝Mark笑了一下。一个单纯的笑，似乎不带有任何情绪。

Eduardo继续说道：“我相信他一定会有所作为的。你知道的，他就是那种——”Eduardo停下挽袖子的动作，双手在空中滑稽地挥舞了几下，最后像是被自己逗得笑了起来，Mark也忍不住勾起了嘴角，“我不知道怎么说，但是，Mark，他和你在某些方面很像，这让我相信他会很出色。”

“如果我们真的有那么像，也许可以认识一下。”

Eduardo大笑了起来：“好主意，如果你什么时候来新加坡，我可以带你去见见他。我猜你们会很聊得来的。”

他额头上的汗珠在阳光下发着亮，他的笑也是。Mark几乎要伸出手去了，最后他只是把手掌放在膝盖上磨蹭了几下。

“他有一个合伙人。”

说这话的时候，Eduardo已经理好了袖口，转而用手肘撑着桌子，抬头看向Mark。他微笑着，深棕色的目光里饱含着情绪。Mark回望着他。Mark感觉到像是有一道鸿沟在他和Eduardo之间无声无息地出现，而且越来越深。他想要出声呼唤他，或者伸手抱住他。而他实际所做的也只有看起来凶狠地瞪视Eduardo而已。Eduardo似乎又被他逗笑了。Wardo为什么这么爱笑？他感觉到肩上温暖的安抚一样的轻拍，是Wardo正在拍他的肩膀。

“他的合伙人是他的同学。听说是在学校的派对上认识的，两人当时聊得很投机，最后他对这个同学讲了自己的创业想法。之后又经过一年的相处磨合，他们在毕业后开了这家公司，”Eduardo耸耸肩，“但是没能行得通。问题在公司成立之后开始暴露出来，两人之间的分歧越来越大。他告诉了我这些，我猜他很信任我。老天，我不知道为什么，似乎每一个年轻人都会信任我，我长了一张令人信任的脸吗？”

Mark试着找回了自己的舌头，点了点头：“是的吧。你有那种亲和力，而且很好看。”

Eduardo坏笑了一下凑近他。上帝啊他从来都不知道Wardo也会这样笑：“Mark，你一定听说过这句话：情人眼里出西施。”

Mark慌忙争辩道：“可这是事实。在哈佛的时候就有不少女孩子追你。Chris告诉我其实还有不少男孩子。”

Eduardo大笑着摇了摇头，低头用勺子搅着咖啡：“好吧，好吧。我继续说。他问我应该怎么办，我叫他施了一个小魔法，让他的朋友从公司退出了。”

Mark瞪着他。

Eduardo发出一声轻笑：“好吧，这个说法是一种过分美化的修辞。事实上，我们骗了他的朋友，把他赶出了公司。”

Mark感觉像是脖子被人掐住了一样，他无话可说，甚至连呼吸都成了问题。

“这其实是最好的决定。不管是对公司，还是对他们两个人。这位朋友的离开无疑对公司的运行是有好处的，而对于他俩来说，这样总比继续互相折磨下去耗费心力要轻松得多，也好看得多。而站在我的角度上说，我是一个商人，对公司好的决策我都没道理不支持。”

Mark张了张嘴，喉头终于发出一点声音：“他的朋友……”

“什么？”Eduardo抬头看向他。

“他的朋友，”Mark和Wardo对视着。他的声音并不大，甚至可以说微弱，却像是一声内心里迸发而出的真诚的呐喊，“他的朋友还好吗？”

Eduardo坚定地看着他，露出了他最熟悉的那种温柔的笑容：“我得承认，他的朋友不太好。但是这很正常，这当然不是什么容易接受的事，何况他年纪还小，肯定是需要时间来恢复的。在他离开公司后，我请他吃了一顿饭当做道歉，我告诉他，现在生气是正常的，但是别被愤怒压垮自己，首先这次经历会让你明白许多事，而且几年后的你再回头看这件事的时候，你会有不同的理解。”

Eduardo的声音温和极了，却让Mark感觉到如鲠在喉。Mark说：“对不起。”声音颤抖着。他说完就紧紧闭上了嘴。

Eduardo笑着摇了摇头，对Mark的道歉不置可否。他向前倾了倾身子，眼神多了些调皮：“哦对了，我还告诉他一件很重要的事。不管现在多生气，千万别把他朋友的联系方式都删除。否则的话，万一以后想通了想要和好，也不至于从新加坡去纽约还特意跑来洛杉矶转机，只为了一场可能发生在机场的偶遇。”

Mark低下头，嘴角克制不住地向上扬起：“你可以用facebook的。虽然直到现在Erica还没有同意我的好友请求。”但你知道我会同意你的，随时随地。

“哦，也对，现在的年轻人都在用这东西。不过说实话，我还是不太习惯，所以只好等到现在——老天，这几率有多小，你能想象吗？说不定这一辈子都遇不到了！”

“Wardo，”他几乎已经忘记个这个名字从舌尖辗转而出时的温暖。而在它脱口而出的那一刻，那种温暖熟悉得像是从未离开他过，“我们遇到了。”

“是啊，Mark，我们遇到了。”

“Wardo，”Mark真想这样叫他一百遍，“Wardo……”

Mark带着止不住的笑意看向Wardo。他终于伸出了手，抹去对方额角的汗珠。

\--

两人在分别前约好了下次见面的时间，Eduardo郑重地跟Mark啰嗦要爱惜身体，Mark笑他是老妈子，一切都仿佛和在Kirkland时没什么两样。Mark偷偷告诉Eduardo自己最近长了肚腩，还撅着嘴状似苦恼地隔着衣服捏了捏肚子，Eduardo笑得前仰后合。

“Wardo，我们什么时候再见面？”明明是几分钟前说好的事，Mark还是忍不住再确认了一遍。

Eduardo耐心地回答：“下个月23号，我会去纽约，而你说了你也会在。你不会反悔了吧？”

“不！当然不。”Mark皱了皱眉，“只是太久了，这意味着还要再过去一个多月我才能再见到你。”

“慢慢来，”Eduardo拍了拍他的后背，“总有机会相见的。”

Mark咬了咬嘴唇：“嗯。”

他感到Eduardo放在他后背上的手停了一下。他疑惑地看向自己的朋友，Eduardo的表情似乎有些躲闪。

“呃，”Eduardo摸了摸鼻子，“那个，Mark。好吧，我不该瞒着你的。”

Mark拧起了眉头：“什么？”

“好吧，其实……这并不完全是一次偶遇。事实上，我和Dustin一直保持着联系，是他告诉我你今天会乘飞机去英国参加会议，而我恰好也要来纽约，所以——”

“所以说这其实是你一手策划的偶遇？”

Mark的声音平静得没有半点起伏，像是酝酿着一场暴风雨。但他的这个反应Wardo简直再熟悉不过：Mark只是在假装生气而已，所以他才不会被吓到。Eduardo笑起来：“有一半是。我知道你会出现在这个机场，但在这个机场里，我是真的不知道你在哪的。所以这还是可以算作偶遇——”

Mark抱住了他。他愣了一秒，也伸手回抱住了。他不记得Mark是会主动拥抱的人，可以说在之前的岁月里，他还从未收到过Mark的主动拥抱。他这才记起两人分开的这几年，记起他们是如何分开的，这让他隐约有点想哭的冲动。而当他意识到现在两人再次相遇，而彼此有多渴望对方时，泪水冲出了眼眶。

“谢谢，谢谢你Wardo。”

“Mark，”他紧紧拥住了怀中人的身躯，“我们是朋友。”

Mark没再说话，只更紧地抱住了他，额头抵着Wardo的肩膀。Eduardo渐渐感觉到肩膀处的湿润，他微微笑起来，转头用些微哽咽的声音在Mark耳边重复道：“Mark，我们是朋友。”


End file.
